


All for me?

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Thank you for reading :) please comment!!
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Kudos: 25





	All for me?

You whimpered out in a high pitched whine as his hand slowly closed around your throat, the feel of each finger tightening against your neck sent a chill of arousal down to where wetness was growing in your underwear, you moaned again. Negan's dark eyes smirked in front of you as his other hand slowly started to descend down to your waistband; and with a coy grin he dipped his fingers inside your shorts to feel the effect of him having you pinned against this wall.

"All for me?" He asked in a deep timbre with his fingers delving into your wet heat and causing you to melt under his touch, the push and pull of his long digits inside you only made you drip more arousal and made for wonderful lubrication as Negan toyed with your entrance and teased you mercilessly.  
Although his question held no response there was no doubt you both knew the answer, you belonged to him, your body and your arousal were his to play with and touch as he wished - and so he did.

He thrust a finger inside you and slowly began to pump it in and out and bend it so that you moaned quietly at the friction; before soon adding a second digit and gripping your throat hard enough for to whimper helplessly, you were so wet that every pump of his fingers made a sound that made your arousal very clear. A series of breathless whines escaped your lips from the grip of his hand and the thrust of his fingers.  
"Negan" you breathed, "oh my g-- " you moaned and panted over and over and you were only a few minutes in and already so weak.

Negan kissed at the shell of your ear and groaned just loud enough for you to hear and be affected, he worked at your pussy expertly and then Negan began to whisper dirty nothings into your ear in that voice that could melt butter, a deep and rich tone that sounded so warm and delicious when used to list the many things Negan was planning on doing with you. A stream of words in your ear.

"Fuck you so hard..."  
"Make you moan for me..."  
"You're gonna cum so good..."  
"Open you up with my dick..."  
"Cum inside you..."

Every single syllable made you moan and breath hard, as your body dove deeper into bliss Negan's fingers choked off your breathing and left you helpless under his touch, his rough digits preventing any oxygen from going to your brain and thus making you into even more of mess when he stroked your clit with his thumb and fucked his two middle fingers into you and rubbed against your sweet spot.

You were sure you were going to explode when he kissed at your jaw line and left small bites at your neck, you tried to verbalize your pleasure but the only thing that escaped was a choked off half breath as Negan held your neck and pushed you into the wall harder.

"You're gonna cum for me baby..."  
"Falling apart so nice..."  
"Good girl sweetheart..."  
"Thats it, open up..."  
"You're dripping all over my fingers..."

The praises that entered your ear made your eyes roll back into your skull, they were all so true as Negan's ministrations on your clit and hole were damn near divine and were getting you closer and closer to the edge, Negan continued his encouragements as he stroked you and mildly released his hold on your neck; allowing you to breath shallowly.

"I can tell you're close..."  
"Must want it bad..."  
"I'm gonna fuck you so good after..."  
"Make you cum again with my dick..."  
"Spill inside you..."  
"Look at you panting for breath..."  
"Getting off on me choking you..."  
"You're doing so well baby..."

Your walls began to clench and unclench around his fingers when he thrust faster and changed his angle, still using his thumb to circle your clit and send bolts of pleasure through you, you were so close and Negan was moving faster and harder. You tried to moan out a "fuck" but you were so far gone that you only managed to whine as the world turned white and your orgasm hit you hard, your legs moved to press together but Negan spread them open with his ankles and fingered you through it, meaning you were shaking and moaning his name over and over again.

You cried out at the sensation of Negan pumping into you sensitive pussy and stroking your clit with an evil grin on his face. 

"Did so good baby..."  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard now..."  
"Use your wet little pussy..."  
"Pound into you..."  
"You want that babygirl?.."

You could only nod against his hand and moan when Negan flicked your clit and pull his hand out of your underwear, he held his glistening fingers out in front of him before sucking them into his mouth and licking off the taste of your orgasm. 

"Taste good baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) please comment!!


End file.
